The Triforce of Twilight
by boomertwins
Summary: Link is back in my first ever fanfiction in this Link & Midna realize that there isn't just three pieces to the Triforce  If you don't understand i'm talking about the, upside down, black triangle in the triforce where it's the triforce of shadows
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Link… I… I need your help…_ Midna said _Meet me at the- … _" Link then woke up with a start. It had been over 2 years since he had sealed away Ganondorf. 2 years since Midna had left him…

He then got out of bed and got dressed. This had been the 7th time he had had that dream. Once he had gotten dressed he then went outside even though it was still the middle of the night. He then decided to visit Gerudo valley again even though he was pained every time he went there, with images of him and Midna before she had shattered the only they could've met.

Once he was there, he then felt a weird tingling in his arm and looked. The triforce that was on his hand was glowing. He thought to himself "_Weird that only happens when I'm near someone else who holds the triforce." _ Then, with quick realization he then spinted to the mirror chamber to find Princess Zelda.

Shocked, he asked "Zelda what are you doing here!" She replied "So, you've heard her too haven't you…" Link, shocked by what she said "How did you know?" quickly demanding an answer.

"Shes cried out into my dreams as well." She replied. Link still confused about what the dreams meant asked "So what do you think she means?"

Zelda replied "It means shes in grave danger…"

Sorry if this chapter is so short I couldn't really put the next chapter in this since it wouldn't make any sense

Please review

Even though im in school right now ill still be posting a chapter weekly for now Or maybe even quicker than that


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Just to let you know this chapter is a flashback for Midna.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock," Went the clock as Midna sat on her throne bored as ever. "Ughhh why can't there be something to ever do around here it's so boring!"But, as if on cue the doors swung open, and in came a man running as if the devil himself was chasing him. "M'lady , you are great danger! You need to get out of here if you want to keep your life!" Yelled the man. "Why what is it?" asked Midna very concerned about why and how her life could be in such great danger. "He's… He's…. He's back….." he replied very slowly. Though the guards were very confused about what the man said, it only took a moment for Midna to realize who he meant. A look of terror spread across her face.

"Zant…" She said cursing under her breath. "You!" she said pointing at one of the guards. "Ready the army, and alert the town. NOW!" She yelled. The guard then ran off to alert the town and the army. "What about you your highness?" Asked the remaining guard. "Oh she'll be staying with me!" yelled a voice out of nowhere. When suddenly a figure appeared floating in the air.

The guard immediately drew his sword and charged. But Zant just waved his hand and the guard vanished. While at the same time Midna blasted a spell at him, but he dodged it lazily. Midna then tried to run but Zant then froze Midna in her chair where she couldn't move."What do you want?" she asked in a very mad tone. "I came to take your throne again of course! But this time…" He grinned evilly " … This time I'm going to make sure you don't beat me!" Then he drew out a sword that looked to familiar. She gasped. It was the sword that he used to revive Stallord when she was with Link. "Goodbye… Twilight Princess!" He laughed evilly then thrusted his sword at her. Midna closed her eyes to brace the impact, but after a few seconds nothing happened. Confused she opened her eyes and saw that the sword wasn't able to come in contact with her body, in fact she noticed she wasn't even in her throne room, but instead she in a place where there was just white. She looked around only to realize that her right hand was glowing. Almost like Link's, expect instead of glowing gold, it was glowing black. She then removed the clothing covering her arm only to discover that there was now a black triangle on her arm. She started rubbing but then a very deep voice behind her said "So you are the one that I have chosen to be blessed with the Triforce of Shadows." Surprised by the voice, Midna quickly turned around to see a Black humanoid figure of a man standing behind her. "Who are you?" She asked still baffled about what just happened. " Me? I am the God of darkness and shadows. I am Tasogare."

Like I Said I would make the chapters longer but unlike today don't expect this amount of chapters every day today I Just had a LOT of free. So once again please review. Oh and FYI I will make making sequal(s) to this.


End file.
